1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for attaching an electronic component to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain components in a server, such as expansion cards, need to be attached to the motherboard of the server. Taking such an expansion card for example, an end of the expansion card is fastened to the motherboard, and a connector at an opposite end of the expansion card is connected to a connector of the motherboard. However, the connection of the connectors may not be solid enough and the expansion card may disengage from the connector of the motherboard, which adversely influences the data transmission of the server.